


Can I Get Dinner With That?

by nobutsiriuslywhat



Series: fuckyeahdarcylewis February Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Coffee Shop, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/pseuds/nobutsiriuslywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a favorite customer and she knows it. </p><p>Trope #1 - Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Get Dinner With That?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Challenge - Cheesy Tropes and Rarepairs on fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com

When Darcy saw Maria (medium iced caramel mocha, no whip) walk into the coffee shop, her heart skipped a beat. Dear lord she had such a crush on this woman. I mean, she could probably break her in half, but Darcy would have fun while she did it.

Giving the counter one final wipe, she put the rag away and went to stand behind the register and plastered a tired smile on her face. She would always smile for her. “The usual, Maria?”

Maria laughed and shook her head, “Am I coming in here too often? I mean, like how you shouldn’t be on a first name basis with your bartender?”

Darcy shrugged and started making her drink, “Nah. You’re good. You’re one of my favorite customers.” Darcy kicked herself. Don’t be obvious! Jesus.

“Oh, really? Have a lot of favorites?”

Darcy shook her head and finished the drink with a quick shake to mix it all together. “Nope,” she said with a smile, “it’s a pretty exclusive list.” She winked.

_What are you doing?_

Maria hummed a little as she handed over the money for her drink. She absently dumped the change into the tip jar on the side of the counter when Darcy handed it to her, but didn’t walk away. “So,” she started, stabbing a straw through the cover, “can your favorite ask you out for dinner?” She took a leisurely sip, like she didn’t just completely shock the other woman.

Darcy’s eyes went wide. “What?”

Maria’s smile grew. “Would you like to have dinner with me, Darcy? I’d very much like to take you out.”

Holy… _crap._ “Yes?”

“Yes?” Maria cocked her head to the side, “you sure about that?” She was trying very hard not to laugh at the younger woman, but she was kind of adorable in her confusion.

Clearing her throat, she tried again, “Yes. Yes, I would love to have dinner with you.”

“Great! What time do you get done here?”

Wait, tonight? That seemed fast. Darcy wouldn’t have nearly as much time to freak out as she’d like. But still, she answered, “Um, I get done at five. No, shit, wait. Sorry. I can’t tonight,” Darcy’s shoulders slumped, disappointment showing. “The girl who comes in after me called out, so I have her hours. I won’t get out of here until, like, eleven. I’m sorry.” And she really was sorry. Bummer.

If Maria was upset she certainly didn’t show it. She just nodded and replied, “Don’t worry about it. Here,” she wrote her number on a napkin, “let me know the next night you’re free.” And with a wink, she left.

Darcy stared at the napkin in disbelief before slipping it into her pocket.

 

***************************************

Four hours later, Darcy was cleaning up the tables when the bell on the door jingled. Taking a deep breath, she turned to greet the customer.

Instead of seeing some stupid college kid with an overly complicated order, she saw Maria. With a bag of takeout. Darcy inhaled. Chinese. Oh, yum.

“Well,” Maria said as she set the food down on a table, “I figured since you couldn’t go out for dinner, I’d bring dinner to you.”

Darcy face broke out in a real smile this time.

Their first date was while Darcy was on her break at the coffee shop.

And, months later, that would be where Maria proposed.


End file.
